The Demon's Bride
by Mizuna Kuraki
Summary: Misao has finally accepted that Kyo,was never going to come back for her...even though he promised. She has her life back,and a boyfriend, and plenty of friends.But now Kyo's back, and her life is falling apart. And again, she's falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE~ This is my first black bird fanfic. I've only read the first 4 books of the manga, so i wont be writing much on this story unlike the rest till i get catched up to speed were it is. So if anyone has a place i can read the rest online, PLEASE TELL ME. :) Thank you!~**

_Misao...Someday...I'll come for you, I promise. Because you're...Going to be my-_

A long ago promise that was.

It's been ten years since he's said that to me.

I was only 6.

I wasn't old enough to know that everything that kyo said was a lie.

"Someday i'll come for you?" "Promise?"

It's been ten years now, and he hasn't shown up yet.

I don't think he'll ever show up.

* * *

"Are you ready?" He smiles down at me, his grin, like always, making me grin back up at him.

This is Shuuhei Kuzunoha. He's tall, has light blonde soft hair, and green eyes.

We've been going out about a year now.

I nod my head. "Yupp." I smile up at him, and take his hand as we walk down the street to our familiar route to school.

Who needs a stupid promise, who needs kyo. When i have Kuzunoha.

* * *

_Ding, dong, ding, dong._

It's the final bell.

"What time do you get off today?"

Kuzunoha walks up behind me, wraping his arms around my waist as i reach in my desk, grabing the math book.

"7. And you?"

"8. But don't leave your work place! I want to come and pick you up still..." He looks away sheepishly, his cheeks red as an apple.

I laugh. "Ok, ok. I wont...I promise.."

My eyes widen on that. _I promise? Were are those words familiar?... Kyo..._

I slam my math book into my bag and hoist it over my shoulder, at the same time, kicking kyo out of my head...hopefully forever.

"Lets go." I slide out of Kuzunoha's grip and walk to the door.

Kuzunoha right behind me.

* * *

"We have another order over here!"

"Yes! Be right there!"

I'm at work, sweeping tables, and giving/taking orders.

The place i work at is a cafe, called "Demon Dine". Weird name, i know. But it gives good pay, and it's not far from Kuzunoha's work place.

I walk out on the patio set of the cafe, holding two trays full of food.

I look at the number. _7._

I look around for the number seven...I finally spot it in the corner away from all the other tables. _What a place to sit._

I walk over there, and set their plates on the table. "Here ya go."

"Thank you miss. Is that all you want...Taro."

"Yes My Lord." The little kid next to him nods his head, he can't be more then...6.

_My lord? What is this guy rich or something, and this little kid his...slave?_

"So that's it sir?" I ask politely.

"Yes...i think that'll be it,..Misao."

My eyes widen, ...i look closely at the man now.

_Do i know him?...He seems to know me. _

The guy is tall, and slender, but he's built at the same time. He has raven black hair, and black onyx eyes.

And then i knew...

Kyo...he had raven black hair...and black onyx eyes...

I drop my tray, it's claning ringing through out the silentness that came after it.

And the man, i mean kyo, just smiles at me and says. "Hello Misao, it's been awhile now hasn't it?

I just stare at him, my eyes widening even more, if that's possiable, and i turn and run.

Running from kyo. Running from work. Running from my past...

* * *

I ran,

and ran,

and ran,

and ran...

Till i just couldn't run anymore.

I stop, bracing my hand on my knees, bent over, taking big gulps of air into my lungs.

I looks up, taking my surroundings in.

I'ts a...park... The same park ...Kyo...use to take me too.

I back up, ready to run...again. But then...

"Hello Misao..."

My eyes widen.

If he's back,...so is SHE.

I turn around,...and i was right.

Cause right behind me, slim, beautiful, just like she was in the past...stood Shirohebi.

"This time..im going to suceed in killing you. Cause Kyo...is mine!"

**Me: Again, if anyone knows i place were i can read Black Bird onling, please tell me~**

**Kyo: Yeah, so i can see Misao more...**

**Misao: Riiiiight, seeing isn't all you want to do .**

**Kyo: Oooooooh, if that's what you want let me oblige you.. *Gropes her***

**Misao: *Slaps him hard and continues to slap him* I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED THAT!**

**Kyo: You don't have to be so shy Misao.. -_-**

**Misao: I'M NOT SHY~ *goes after him again***

**Me: stop it guys, you guys are embaressing me .**

** So, Till Next Chapter!**

**Kyo And Misao: Yay~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Back off, cause Kyo is mine!"

I shake my head slowly, confussed. Shirohebi has always wanted Kyo. Even way before i even met Kyo. And then when Kyo met me...all's he wanted was me. (Or so he said.) And to Shirohebi, i stole Kyo from her, when back then, al'ls i wanted to be was Kyo's friend. But Kyo always wanted more...way more then i could ever have given him.

And what always struck me as weird was that, why choose me, when there are beautiful demon's like Shirohebi...But with Kyo...nothing makes sense.

"What in the world made you think that i wanted Kyo?"

"I've seen the way you look at my Kyo. And i'm telling you to back of, casue he's mine!"

I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. (Cause you don't want to anger her, trust me, i found out the hard way.)

"That was a long time ago, Shirohebi. I don't even like Kyo. I have a boyfriend now."

"I don't care! As long as you are in this world, Kyo will always belong to you. That's why you must die Misao!"

And with that, she charges at me.

And me, since i'm not all demon, and am 100% human, stand there, not able to run.

Then, a rain of beautiful black ,midnight feathers falls down on us, which stops Shirohebi in her tracks. (Yay for me!)

And then...my good humor disapears when i see who the beautiful, black ,midnight feathers belong to...(did i actually just say they were beautiful? Twice?!)

_Speak of the Devil..._ Was all i could think...cause standing right there...

...was Kyo himself...

Kyo's POV:

I fly down from the dark night sky, my feet touching the ground, my feathers floating, dancing, around me.

I face Shirohebi,...Misao behind me.

"What do you think you're doing Shirohebi?"

But she doesn't even hear me...she never hears me.

"Kyo~" And she launches her self at me, which i take a step back, grabbing Misao's hand, taking her with me, letting Shirohebi zoom past us like a torpeedo.

"Aww, you don't have to be so mean Kyo~." She turns around and looks at me, pouting.

But it doesnt affect me...no one effects me...except Misao...

"What do you think you're doing Shirohebi?" I try again, giving her a serious face, my arms folded across my chest.

Then, for the first time since i've known her, she looks down, away from my eyes, casting a shadow over herself.

"Nothing..."

When she finally has the nerve to look back up at me, my eyes are ready, it's dark pools darkening to the darkest night, a tint of red, like a volcano.

She shrinks back from me, the first time she hasn't charged at me since i've known her either.

But that only lasts for a minute. She toughens up and goes head on with me, her eyes dead locked and serious to mine.

"But Kyo-kun, she doesn't even like you, plus, she already has a boyfriend, so she has no need of you, but i do Kyo~" And then all seriousness is gone, and her body relaxes, and so does her blood red eyes, and she does as i knew she would...she flings herself at me.

I start to back out of her reach when the words finally make it to my ear..._She already has a boyfriend..._

I stumble, unable to get out of Shirohebi's reach in time, and she latches on to me, like a leech homeing on its victim.

_She already has a boyfriend, she already has a boyfriend, you aren't needed..._

I turn my eyes to Misao, the pain and hurt clearly shown there...

_**"No...kyo-kun...please don't go..." Little Misao cries, trying on to hang onto my sleeve.**_

_**"Don't worry Misao, I'll come back for you...Cause i'm going to make you my bride..."**_

_Doesn't she remember the promise?..._

I start to reach for her, pain all over my body...not even noticing or caring the Shirohebi is here...but she turns and runs, without a backwards glance...

Misao's POV:

_He's back...why's he back?!_

_He leaves me and comes back, and expects me to do...what?..._

I slow down...my reathing irregular...my heart threatening to come out of my chest...tears threatening to pour out, like a bridage breaking from a river...

..."Misao?"

I turn around, my heart doing a summersault in my chest..._Kyo?..._

Kuzunoha stands there, concern written all over his face...

"Misao, are you alright?"

I must look like a fish out of water, my mouth agape and my eyes wide...

I expected, even half hoped he was Kyo...but then i mentally curse myself for even thinking that, and am happy that it was Kuzunoha and not Kyo.

I jump into Kuzunoha's arms, and hide my face against his chest before the threat of tears really do come falling down.

"Misao?! Did something happen at work? Was it someone?! Whoever it is i will-"

"No...it was no one...i'm just happy to see you."

I look up at him when i know there is no signs of me about to bawl my eyes out, and i smile at him, to reassure him that all is well...

He stares at me, as if he was made out of stone, for awhile, till he knows i'm alright.

Then he breaks out into his wide grins that i love so much about him, and starts walking, with me still in his arms, and talks about his day, as i try so hard, to listen, and forget all about "that man".

Kyo's POV:

I watch her, ...and that guy.

His arms aroound her, her body pressed close against his, ...her smile, that sweet smile of her's, so much like peaches, smiling up at him...HIM.

She may have forgot all about that promise...but i haven't.

I won't give up on her...never...


End file.
